


Forget-me-not

by Shepard_Shakedown



Series: The Falling [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Shakedown/pseuds/Shepard_Shakedown
Summary: Freia carded his hands through Dorian's hair as he settled next to him. Soft breathless words pulled from his lips like a confession and he prayed Dorian wouldn’t understand them.“Ar lath ma.”a stand-alone side story for When The Frost Fell
Relationships: Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, dorian pavus/male elf
Series: The Falling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330187
Kudos: 7





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> a note in regards to this fics connection to frost. there's no real spoilers for the main fic. this part is miles in the future for frost, but all that unknown information provided here is:  
> 1) freia is in a relationship with dorian  
> 2) he has tattoos  
> i hope you enjoy.

Quiet moments were rare in Silverglass. The Citadel at the heart of the old city never seemed to sleep. It bustled with scouts and diplomats at all hours. When the quiet moments arrived Freia snuck away from the busy halls and when his sister scurried off to her own room. That was when he came. Brilliant, and warm, and _his._ The quiet never lasted long, but some noise was welcome.

The pride dripped away and voices dropped their teasing edge for something sweeter. It was Freia’s favorite. Hushed words and gasping breaths and the beautiful man above him. His nails pulled over thin pale scars. His lips pulled bruises to the surface, marking Dorian as his. 

Freia had never told Dorian about the flaws in his own nature; the possessiveness that loomed over him like a shadow. Nor had he told him about the fear that gripped him when his thoughts drifted. Of the flowers across his chest, the family he’d grown there, only two remained. There was no telling if the war would claim either of them. Rena was young enough to remain sheltered, but Efra fought on front lines like he did. So did Dorian.

The bandage over his chest pulled at the scabs beneath as he moved to catch Dorian's lips with his. It had been an impulsive decision to ask Efra to add a flower for Dorian to it. It hadn’t even been a year since they’d met, but Dorian was different. It was more than just a feeling between them. It was respect and admiration and trust. 

Freia trusted Dorian, but he was still afraid. Maybe that was why he hadn’t shown Dorian the new blooms across his chest. 

Freia carded his hands through Dorian's hair as he next to settled him. Soft breathless words pulled from his lips like a confession and he prayed Dorian wouldn’t understand them. 

“ _Ar lath ma._ ” 

Dorian’s eyes softened, and he huffed a laugh. “Sap.”

Freia pulled away from Dorian. He went rigid when Dorian caught his hand pulling it toward himself, and pressing a soft kiss to Freia’s palm. 

“I feel the same.” Dorian admitted. 

“I- yeah,” a smile tugged at his lips. 

Dorian closed the space between them, allowing Freia to taste the wine on his lips. Dorian’s hands pressed against his chest above the bandage. “While we’re on the topic of confessions, I’ve been meaning to ask what the flowers mean.”

Freia looked away. “Efra put you up to this?”

“I was curious before she told me to ask about the newest addition,” Dorian sat up. “If you're not-”

“It’s not a big deal, _arasha_.” Freia tugged at the bandage, loosening it and pulling it off to reveal the blooms beneath. 

Dorian reached for them, tracing them with his fingers. “I don’t know most of them, but the buttercups…” His hands paused over them.

“Efra’s flower. When I first came to the clan, she made me a crown of them. She has a matching one on her ankle.” He watched Dorian’s hand move to the next, moving as he explained them. “Alstroemeria, for Ellana and astor for my mom. The sea lavender is for Efra’s dad, and the violets for Rena.” His voice caught in his throat as Dorian touched the newest one that was still scabbed over.

“And these?” Dorian looked up at him.

“The forget-me-nots?” Freia looked away. “Who else would they be for, Dorian?”

Dorian let out a soft laugh. “Have I joined the family too?” he joked.

“Yes.” Freia looked back at him. “ _Ane arasha_.”

Dorian blinked. “I- that means something, doesn’t it?” He narrowed his eyes. 

Freia chuckled, pulling Dorian down to kiss him. “ _Ane ara shasha_.” He held Dorian close. “You are my happiness.”


End file.
